Another Precious Memory
by AnagataOkita
Summary: Menurut Akashi, pernikahannya dengan Tetsuya merupakan segalanya dan tidak boleh dilewatkan. Dengan otak jeniusnya, rencana apapun bisa ia dapatkan dalam waktu singkat. Ntah karena hal apa sifat jahil Akashi juga ikut muncul saat itu/"Seijuurou-kun! Aku tidak percaya kau akan merencanakan hal ini!"/"Malam ini kau harus tidur dengan tidak memakai apa-apa, Tetsuya."/RnR?sequelIPFY


Tanggal 13 April.

"Bagaimana, Tetsuya?"

"Tidak, Seijuurou-kun."

Tetsuya menghela nafas berat. Ia pandangi Suaminya yang tiba-tiba berhenti melepas dasinya.

Pria beriris dwiwarna menatap Tetsuya dengan pandangan bertanya, "Kenapa, Tetsuya?"

Kini ia biarkan dasi berwarna hitam kembali menggantung dilehernya. Apa barusan ia tidak salah dengar? Pulang dari kantornya dan langsung menerima penolakan dari kedua belah bibir kissable istrinya?

Kuroko mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil bayi berambut biru pada gendongannya, "Sei-chan dan Sou-can sakit demam."

"Ya. Aku tahu itu, Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi cepat.

"Kalau Akashi-kun tahu lalu kenapa Akashi-kun bertanya? Tidak mungkin 'kan kita akan meninggalkan kedua anak kita dirumah sedangkan kita merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan?"

Akashi melanjutkan kegiatan melepas dasinya lalu mendekati Tetsuya yang kini duduk dipinggiran kasur sambil menggendong Seijuro yang masih berumur 5 bulan tersebut. Kedua mata dwiiwarnanya melirik ke arah wajah tembem Seijuro yang memerah. Tak lupa ia juga melirik kearah Soujuro yang berbaring dekat Tetsuya duduk—sama dengan wajah yang memerah pula. Bahkan kepala keluarga baru pada clan Akashi tersebut dapat mendengar suara kedua putranya yang tidak teratur.

Jari-jari panjang Akashi membelai lembut pipi kiri Seijuro yang sedang terlelap dalam pelukan Kaa-sannya, "Kenapa mereka bisa sakit?"

Tetsuya merasakan kelegaan dalam hatinya, ia baru saja menangkap nada kekhawatiran pada nada bertanya suaminya.

"Saat aku sedang membuatkan susu untuk mereka berdua, angin kencang tiba-tiba datang dan aku lupa jika jendela terbuka lebar. Aku segera menyuruh Hiyori untuk menutup pintu dan menyalakan penghangat. Tapi …" Tetsuya menggantungkan kata-katanya. Ragu untuk melanjutkan.

Akashi mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Tapi?"

"Tapi … Hiyori malah terlambat melaksanakan perintahku. Karena ia kesulitan mencari remot pengaturnya."

"Konyol." Akashi berkomentar. Ia melirik pada salah satu sisi dinding yang terdapat tempat penyimpanan remot untuk penghangat ruangan, "Padahal mudah mencarinya."

Tetsuya menghela nafas, "Ia baru bekerja 2 minggu sebagai pembantu, Akashi-kun. Jadi sepertinya wajar-wajar saja."

Akashi membuka kancing kemeja merah maroon-nya sambil kembali menatap Tetsuya, "Apa boleh buat. Baiklah, kita undur saja acara perayaan ulang tahun pernikahan kita, Tetsuya."

Kedua manik blue ocean Tetsuya segera melihat kearah Suaminya dengan senyum senang, "Syukurlah kau mengerti, Akashi-kun."

"Tapi Tetsuya…"

Tetsuya yang masih menatap suaminya—dapat melihat senyum misterius kembali terpasang dikedua bibir Akashi Seijuurou.

"…ya?"

"Ada syaratnya."

Apa? Syarat?

Tetsuya menatap jengkel ke arah Akashi. Ia curiga bahwa persyaratan Akashi pasti akan aneh-aneh atau lebih tepatnya berakhir dengan pengorbanan dirinya.

"Kenapa ada syara—"

"Temani aku mandi air hangat sekarang juga." Potong Akashi cepat.

Tetsuya mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Seijuro yang terasa hangat, "Yang benar saja—Ah!"

Dengan cepat Akashi segera mengambil Seijuro dari pelukan Tetsuya dan meletakkannya di kasur tepat disebelah Soujuro yang tertidur lelap. Lalu dengan cepat ia tarik lengan kanan istrinya.

"S-Seijuurou-kun!"

.

Untung saja kedua malaikat kecil yang sedang tertidur lelap itu tidak terbangun dan terganggu sedikitpun oleh suara berisik dari arah kamar mandi di kamar luas tersebut.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Another Precious Memory**

**Anagata Lady's Fanfiction**

**Kuroko no Basuke ****belongs to**** Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**OCs ****© Anagata Lady**

**AKASHI SEIJUUROU | KUROKO TETSUYA**

**WARN: OOC, OC, AU!, TYPO(S),EYD hancur(?), etc..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul 07.45 pagi tanggal 14 April.

"Nghh…"

Suara lenguhan halus keluar dari mulut kecil Akashi Tesuya yang kini sedang berbaring diatas kasur king size dengan sprei berwarna putih. Tak lupa dengan selimut tebal yang menyelimuti tubuh kecilnya.

Kedua kelopak si pemilik surai_ baby blue_ yang tadinya tertutup rapat kini bergerak untuk segera terbuka. Memperlihatkan kedua iris indahnya pada dunia yang baru saja mendapatkan cahaya matahari.

Kelopak itu mulai terbuka. Cahaya matahari yang masuk segera menyinari kedua kornea matanya. Mata itu menyipit sebentar, kesilauan dengan cahaya matahari yang langsung menyambutnya. Tubuh itu berusaha bangkit untuk mengambil posisi duduk. Seperti biasa _bad hair_ pada surai _baby blue_ miliknya ikut menyertai ritual bangun tidurnya. Kedua matanya langsung disambut oleh pemandangan kamar yang begitu elegan dan tampak asing baginya.

Tetsuya menguap kecil, lalu mengucek kedua matanya pelan, "Sudah pagi …"

Tubuhnya ia paksakan untuk beringsut turun dari kasur empuk tersebut. Berniat untuk mencari ranjang bayi kedua anaknya di kamar yang tampak asing baginya itu.

Kuroko tiba-tiba berdiri mematung di salah satu samping sisi kasur tersebut.

Tunggu, Tampak asing baginya?

Mana mungkin kamar yang sudah ia tempati bersama suaminya selama 1 tahun lebih terlihat asing olehnya?

Tetsuya segera kembali melihat sekeliling dan…

"Dimana aku?"

Benar dugaannya, Ia berada ditempat asing. Kamar yang belum penah ia tempati sebelumnya.

"Dimana ini?"

Tetsuya melihat sekeliling dan tidak dapat menemukan kedua bayinya di kamar tersebut. Oke, jangan bilang jika ia dibawa ke hotel secara diam-diam oleh Akashi dan meninggalkan kedua anaknya yang sakit dirumah?!

Kini Akashi Tetsuya terlihat panik. Kalau jika suaminya memang benar melakukan itu, ia berjanji akan pisah ranjang dengan pria absolute itu selama tiga bulan!

Kedua kaki jenjang Tetsuya melangkah terburu-buru mengelilingi kamar yang terlampau amat luas tersebut. Dan ia tidak sama sekali menemukan kedua anaknya yang baru saja kemari mendapatkan demam. Wajar jika Tetsuya terlampau amat khawatir. Apa ada seorang ibu yang tidak panik melihat kedua anaknya yang sedang sakit tiba-tiba menghilang dari pengawasannya?

Jawabannya mungkin ada. Tapi hal itu tidak mungkin berlaku pada seorang pencinta anak-anak seperti Akashi Tetsuya.

Kedua kakinya terus melangkah mengelilingi ruangan itu untuk mencari tubuh mungil kedua anaknya. Katakan padanya jika Akashi tidak mungkin akan meninggalkan kedua anaknya!

Baik, Tetsuya sudah panik tingkat akut.

Kedua kakinya terus melangkah. Namun ia mendapatkan suatu keganjalan pada … bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia segera menunduk dan meilhat ke arah kedua kakinya yang…

Ter-ekspos!

Kini perhatiannya teralihkan. Sungguh sangat teralihkan.

Kemana celana piyama biru tuanya?! Kenapa ia hanya memakai atasannya saja?

Kedua wajah putih Tetsuya kini mulai menampakkan semburat-semburat merah. Parahnya…

Ia juga tidak memakai celana dalam!

Masih segar di otaknya jika tadi malam ia tidur bersama suaminya dengan pakaian tidur lengkap—walaupun mereka baru saja melakukan hubungan intim. Tapi kenapa sekarang…

Pikirannya kini semakin kalap.

Pertama, dia tidak tahu ia berada dimana.

Kedua, dimana kedua anaknya?

Ketiga, dimana suaminya?

Keempat, diamana celananya? Apa yang terjadi padanya?!

Dan ketika kedua kakinya ingin kembali melangkah.

"A-ah!"

Wajahnya semakin memerah, bahkan kedua kakinya mulai bergetar.

Keenam, BENDA APA YANG BERADA DIDALAM 'LUBANG'-NYA?!

.

"Baiklah, Sei. Dimana Tetsuya-kun?"

Akashi menghentikan kegiatan membaca Koran paginya. Ternyata sang suami sedang menikmati Koran pagi dengan teh hangat bersama ibundanya.

"Ia masih tidur. Tapi mungkin sekarang sudah bangun." Jawan Akshi. Jangan lupakan seringaian tersembunyi yang lolos dari kedua manik merah Akashi Reika.

Reika yang tidak melihat senyum aneh anaknya hanya menghela nafas, "Bisa paggilkan Tetsuya-kun? Sebelum Kaa-san pergi tentu Kaa-san ingin bertemu dengannya, kan?"

Akashi mengangguk, "Baik. Tapi bagaimana jika Tanaka yang memanggilnya?"

"Terserah."

Kedua mata dwiwarna itu melirik ke arah Tanaka yang berdiri tak jauh dari gazebo dimana dirinya dan Kaa-sannya berada.

"Tanaka." Suara berat Akashi memanggil pria berumur 41 tahun itu untuk mendekat dan mendengarkan perintahnya.

Pria berjas hitam ala butler itu mendekat, "Ya, Seijuurou-sama?"

"Panggilkan Tetsuya."

.

Tok. Tok.

Pintu berdaun coklat dari kayu jati tersebut diketuk dengan pelan dari luar. Membuat laki-laki bersurai _baby blue_ beranjak dari tepi ranjang.

"Ahhh…"

Baru saja ia berdiri dan langsung merasakan benda yang ia ketahui berbentuk lonjong tersebut menggesek dinding rectumnya. Memang benda tersebut menekan kuat titik G-spotnya, tapi ia tetap membiarkan benda tersebut diam didalam tubuhnya.

Alasannya kenapa?

Baru saja saat ia akan melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk mengeluarkan benda tersebut, ia mendapati sebuah note yang tertempel jelas di sisi luar pintu kamar mandi tersebut.

'Berani mengeluarkannya maka aku akan menambah satu lagi.'

Jelas. Jelas sekali tulisan yang tergores di atas note itu adalah hasil dari karya otak sadis Akashi Seijuurou.

Setelah melihat note itu Tetsuya segera –terpaksa—membatalkan niatnya untuk mengeluarkan benda yang ia yakini vibrator tersebut. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mandi.

Kini ia telah berpakaian dengan kemeja berwarna merah dengan satu kancing teratas terbuka dan celana panjang berwarna hitam—seperti biasa kemejanya ia masukkan pada celananya—. Dengan pakaian casual, ia telah siap jika ada yang menyuruhnya keluar. Akhirnya ia menyadari dirinya sedang berada disalah satu mansion Akashi yang tersebar hampir di seluruh jepang tersebut. Ia mengetahui itu dari sebuah bingkai foto yang terdapat foto rumah besar yang kini sedang ia tempati. Jelas sekali ada papan dari kayu jati mahal bertuliskan Akashi dengan tulisan kanji terpampang jelas di daun pintu utama mansion.

Tetsuya mulai melangkah dengan pelan—mengurangi gesekan yang terjadi dibawah sana—dan segera membuka pintu tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, Tetsuya-sama."

Tetsuya mendapati Tanaka membungkuk dengan senyum sopan menyapa dirinya. Ia sudah tahu betul siapa Tanaka. Ialah butler yang selalu mengikuti kemanapun Akashi pergi.

"Pagi, Tanaka-san."

Pria itu kembali menegakkan badannya dan memberikan jalan untuk Tetsuya, "Seijuurou-sama dan Reika-sama telah menunggu anda di gazebo taman belakang."

Pemilik iris Blue Ocean sedikit terkejut mendengar nama Kaa-san Akashi disebutkan.

Tetsuya menghela nafas sekali, "Baiklah."

Lalu ia mengikuti langkah Tanaka. Sesekali ia mendapat sapaan dan senyum ramah dari beberapa pelayan perempuan.

"Kita sampai, Tetsuya-sama."

Tanaka berhenti tepat didepan Gazebo berwarna putih dimana ada Akashi dan Reika yang duduk didalamnya. Tetsuya ikut berhenti melangkah tepat dibelakang pungung tegap Tanaka. Tanpa Tanaka sadari selama perjalanan Tetsuya menutup mulutnya untuk mencegah mengeluarkan suara desahan. Padahal vibrator itu tidak bergetar.

Reika segera berdiri begitu ia melihat Tanaka datang. Namun ia tidak melihat adanya Tetsuya bersamanya.

"Dimana Tetsu—"

"Selamat pagi, Reika-san. Aku disini."

Tetsuya berjalan keluar dari balik punggung tegapTanaka dan membungkuk sopan pada Reika yang langsung menyambutnya dengan senyuman senang.

Reika tersenyum ramah, "Pagi, Tetsuya-kun. Maaf aku tidak melihatmu. Tanaka terlalu besar sehingga menutupimu."

Mendegar itu Tanaka berdehem kecil dan Akashi menutup Koran pagi yang ia baca. Sekilas kedua mata Tetsuya dan Akashi bertemu, dan Tetsuya dapat melihat dengan jelas seringaian Akashi tertuju padanya.

Melihat seringai maut tersebut, Tetsuya segera memalingkan berjalan mendekati Tetsuya dan memeluk tubuhnya itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Tetsuya-kun. Salahkan Sei jika aku memelukmu erat seperti ini. Ia jarang sekali membawamu untuk bertemu denganku, sih."

Pelukan Reika pada Tetsuya semakin erat. Tiba-tiba vibrator didalam rectum pemuda _bluenette_ itu bergetar.

"Ngh!"

Lenguhan kaget segera keluar dari mulut Tetsuya begitu saja.

Tetsuya segera menggigit bibir bawahnya, Akashi menyeringai di belakang tubuh Kaa-sannya yang terkejut. Wanita cantik berkepala tiga namun masih awet muda itu segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya-kun! Ada apa?!"

Bagus, Reika mendapati wajah Tetsuya yang memerah.

"Ti-Tidak apa-ap—"

Reika menempatkan telapak tangan kanannya pada dahi Tetsuya yang sedikit mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Mendapati wajah berkeringat dan wajah memerah pada diri Tetsuya tentu membuat Reika khawatir.

"Apa kau sakit, Tetsuya-kun? Atau pelukanku terlalu erat?!"

Tetsuya akan segera menggelengkan kepalanya namun Akashi tiba-tiba angkat bicara.

"Ya. Tetsuya sedang tidak enak badan, Kaa-san. Mungkin karena tidak memiliki istirahat yang cukup semenjak Soujuro dan Seijuro sakit."

Tetsuya membelalakkan kedua matanya. Baiklah, ia tahu betul kalau suaminya baru saja berbohong. Ia tidak sakit!

Mulut kecilnya ingin mengeluarkan suara namun jika ia membuka mulutnya maka desahan tertahanlah yang akan keluar.

Reika mengelus puncak kepala Tetsuya," Baiklah, jika begitu. Tidak ada pilihan selain membawa Sou-chan dan Sei-chan bersamaku."

Mendengar penjelasan barusan, Tetsuya membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Tenang saja, Tetsuya-kun. Kaa-san akan membuat mereka cepat sembuh." Setelah berujar, Reika memasang senyum manisnya. Tetsuya segera menatap tajam pada Akashi dengan maksud pandangan seperti 'Apa-kau-merencanakan-ini-Sei-kun?'

Tatapan yang menurut Akashi tidak berpengaruh padanya itu hanya dibalas dengan seringaian Akashi yang semakin menyeramkan saja. 'Tapi terlihat cool sih'—Batin Tetsuya.

"Kalau begitu, Kaa-san akan membawa kedua cucuku ke Kyoto." Reika akan segera mengambil langkah dan berpamitan. Namun sebelum pergi Tetsuya berusaha untuk mencegah wanita tersebut.

"Kaa-sa—

Ahh…"

Tetsuya akan segera ambruk jika saja Akashi tidak segera menangkapnya. Akashi memang bersikap sebagai penolong diluar, tapi sebenarnya ialah pelaku yang telah membuat Tetsuya seperti itu. Dengan tiba-tiba ia segera menekan tombol getaran paling tinggi. Mendengar suaranya yang seperti itu dan melihatnya yang tiba-tiba ambruk, Reika kembai berbalik dan segera akan mendekati Tetsuya jika Akashi tidak menahan pergerakan ibunya.

"Kaa-san, Pergilah. Sakitnya bisa bertambah jika mendekati Soujuro dan Seijuro." Ujar Akashi. Dibalik dekapan Akashi, Tetsuya hanya bisa menggeleng kuat namun sayangnya tidak terlihat oleh kedua mata sang ibunda Akashi.

"E-eh, Baiklah…" Kagura kembali berbalik dan mengambil langkah untuk segera mengambil Soujuro dan Seijuro disalah satu kamar dan membawanya ke mansion sebenarnya di Kyoto. Tanaka mengkutinya terlebih dulu sampai mengantarkan ke depan mansion di Okinawa tersebut.

Namun saat akan menghilang dibalik pintu kaca untuk keluar dari taman tersebut, Reika menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali menatap Akashi yang masih mendekap Tetsuya dalam dekapannya. Mlihat itu, ia tersenyum lembut.

.

Pukul 12.30 siang tanggal 14 April.

"Seijuurou-kun! Aku tidak percaya kau akan merencanakan hal ini!"

Kini Tetsuya sedang mengomeli suaminya yang sudah seenaknya merangkai rencana memuakkan yang tidak pernah terjadi dalam kehidupan pernikahan mereka—bahkan selama mereka berpacaran. Respon dari Akashi-pun tidak banyak, ia hanya membuka kancing kedua teratas dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur King-size tempat dimana tadi Tetsuya terlelap.

Tetsuya semakin kesal melihat respon tidak berguna dari Akashi tersebut.

Kedua kakinya melangkah mendekati Akashi yang mulai memejamkan mata. Kepala baru keluarga Akashi tersebut merasa kantuk karena tadi malam ia sibuk menjalani rencana yang telah ia buat. Membawa Tetsuya ke Okinawa secara diam-diam—berterima kasihlah kepada obat bius—tanpa sepengetahuan istrinya tersebut. Membawa kedua anaknya juga, lalu ia mengurusi 'pemasangan' vibrator pada rectum sempit istrinya. _Hebat bukan?_

Ah, Akashi sedikit tersenyum mengingat tidak ada lagi kendala yang mengganggu puncak acara nanti malam. Bukannya ia jahat pada kedua anaknya, tapi ia bukanlah orang yang terima-terima saja jika hari spesial baginya terlewatkan atau tidak dirayakan pada hari itu juga. Maka dari itu dia telah membuat rencana yang sempurna dengan waktu singkat setelah mengetahui anaknya terkena demam. Beruntung sekali.

"Lalu apa gunanya tadi malam aku memenuhi persyaratan darimu, Seijuurou-kun?!"

Akashi mendesah nafas pelan, "Tenang, Tetsuya. Kau tahu aku pakai pengaman."

"Seijuurou-kun. Kau mulai aneh. Jawabanmu tidak sesuai dengan pertanyaanku."

Bisa dipastikan kini Tetsuya sedang mengolok-olok suaminya dalam hati.

Ayolah. Perasaannya benar-benar kacau.

Pertama, ia terkejut mendapati kedua anaknya sakit.

Kedua, Akashi memberikan persyaratan palsu padanya.

Ketiga, bagun dengan keadaan setengah telanjang.

Keempat, Vibrator berada didalam tubuhnya.

Kelima, Vibrator sialan itu digetarkan saat didepan Akashi Reika.

Keenam, Akashi mengatakan pada Reika bahwa ia tidak sakit. Kebohongan besar.

Ketujuh, Kedua bayi mungilnya yang sedang demam dibawa pergi sedangkan ibunya tidak disisi mereka.

Kedelapan, Akashi menyeringai menjengkelkan padanya.

Kesembilan, diajak bicara namun tidak menjawab dengan jelas.

Kesepuluh, Akashi Pura-pura tidak bersalah.

Baik. Itu sudah sepuluh. Tidak tahu jumlah totalnya karena tidak tahu kedepannya seperti apa. Iya yakin masih banyak kejutan menjengkelkan yang akan Akashi berikan padanya.

"Tetsuya."

Tetsuya menoleh ke arah suaminya saat tiba-tiba pria itu menyebut namanya.

"Ya—

AAHH!"

Jari nakal Akashi tiba-tiba menekan tombol getaran paling tinggi dan Tetsuya segera hampir ambruk—lagi.

Jiwa jahil Akashi sedang kambuh.

.

Pukul 15.00 sore tanggal 14 April.

"S-Seijuurou ... -kun!"

"Ya, Tetsuya?"

"A-aah, hentikaan … "

Akashi segera menghentikan kudanya yang sedang ia tungganngi bersama istrinya. Ia sedikit menunduk dan memajukan kepalanya hingga bibirnya menyentuh cuping telinga kiri Tetsuya.

"Kudanya telah kuhentikan."

Merasakan nafas hangat menerpa bagian tubuhnya yang sensitive membuat Tetsuya semakin membungkuk—bermaksud menjauhkan bibir Akashi dali telinga kirinya.

Sungguh posisi yang tidak menguntungkan. Jika Akashi tidak memaksanya untuk berkuda bersama dengan posisi ia yang duduk didepan suaminya tersebut, tentu ia akan menunggangi kuda milik keluarga Akashi yang lain.

Tetsuya semakin erat memegang tali berwarna coklat yang sama-sama dipegang oleh Akashi untuk mengarah pergerakan kuda yang mereka naiki. Air muka yang ditunjukkan Tetsuya telah berbeda. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Padahal cuaca tidak begitu panas dan mereka sedang berkuda melewati pantai yang setia memberikan angin sejuknya. Tentu pantai tersebut berada dalam penguasaan clan Akashi.

"Bu-Bukan itu, Seijuurou-kun. Hentikan getarannya … ahh … "

Akashi menjauhkan wajahnya dari sisi wajah Tetsuya. Lalu ia kembali menjalankan kuda yang mereka tumpangi—sama sekali tidak mengindahkan permintaan istrinya.

"A-Aaah! AH!"

Badan kuda yang bergerak akibat berjalan, membuat vibrator yang masih berada dalam rectum Tetsuya semakin menusuk dan menekan kuat titik G-Spotnya. Walaupun getaran yang Akashi atur hanya getaran rendah, namun jika vibrator itu menekan kuat titik G-Spotnya maka mampu membuatnya mendesah tak tertahan.

"Ah…Ahh!"

Dan suasana tambah semakin buruk bagi Tetsuya ketika Akashi mulai membuat kuda yang mereka tunggangi berlari.

.

Pukul tujuh malam tanggal 14 April.

Akashi melipat lengan kemeja berwarna abu-abu yang ia pakai. Ia lirik istrinya yang kini terlihat kesulitan berjalan dibelakangnya dengan memakai kaus lengan panjang belang-belang Biru dongker-putih dengan celana pendek berwarna putih susu.

"Perlu bantuan?" Tanya Akashi dengan tangan kanan terulur pada Tetsuya.

Tentu saja, uluran tangan itu langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh istrinya.

"Tidak perlu."

Akashi dapat melihat wajah datar Tetsuya yang sebenarnya dibaliknya terdapat wajah kesal. Akashi memang pantas untuk mengagumi bakat Tetsuya yang pintar menyembunyikan ekspresi.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Akashi, memastikan. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak mungkin tega melihat istrinya menuruni tangga dengan tertatih-tatih seperti itu. Kini mereka baru saja keluar kamar mereka yang berada dilantai dua. Sedangkan ruang makan berada dilantai dasar.

"Tidak butuh." Jawab Tetsuya masih dengan nada dan ekspresi wajah yang sama—datar.

Dengan gerakan cepat Akashi menarik lengan kanan Tetsuya dan segera menggendongnya ala bridal style. Tentu Tetsuya kaget dengan aksi dadakan suaminya tersebut.

"S-Seijuurou-kun?!"

Akashi menyeringai dan mulai berajalan menuju tangga untuk segera turun.

"Aku tahu kau sedang sakit, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya sedikit merasakan wajahnya memanas, "…Ya. Dan itu karena Seijuurou-kun."

.

Pukul sembilan malam tanggal 14 April.

Satu-satunya kamar mandi yang terdapat dalam kamar tersebut terbuka pelan. Menampakkan kedua sosok keluarga Akashi.

Pemilik surai biru memakai kimono putih pendek yang hanya menutupi sampai setengah pahanya saja. Sedangkan pemilik surai merah hanya menutupi daerah pinggang sampai setengah pahanya saja. Terlihat seorang laki-laki yang bertubuh paling kecil diruangan tersebut terkulai lemas pada gendongan si surai merah.

Akashi mendekati ranjang mereka berdua dan mendudukkan Tetsuya dengan lembut di pinggir kasur.

Sang emperror mengehela nafas, "Kau hampir saja pingsan jika aku tidak segera mengeluarkanmu dari bak berisi air hangat itu, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya hanya memijit pelipisnya pelan. Ia tidak mengindahkan sedikitpun perkataan Akashi. Ia fokus terhadap rectumnya yang—sialannya—kembali dimasuki vibrator selesai berendam bersama dengan memanfaatkan tubuh lemahnya sehingga sulit untuk memberontak. Padahal tadi sudah bagus sebelum mandi vibrator sialan itu dikeluarkan.

Kini yang benar-benar bisa mengobati dirinya adalah dengan memeluk kedua buah hatinya. Sungguh. Ia sangat khawatir terhadap dua buah hatinya tersebut.

Akashi berjalan mendekati Tetsuya dan segera menarik tali pengikat pada kimono Tetsuya sehingga memperlihatkan perutnya, selangkangannya, hingga kedua pahanya yang mulus dan kaki-kaki jenjangnya.

"Seijuurou-kun!" Dengan cepat Tetsuya segera kembali mengikat tali pengikatnya namun kedua tangan Akashi segera menahannya.

"E-eh?!"

Akashi tersenyum lalu kembali menarik tali pengikat pada Kimono yang Kuroko kenakan, "Malam ini kau harus tidur dengan tidak memakai apa-apa, Tetsuya."

"U-uh? Kenapa begitu, Seijuurou-kun?"

Bagus, wajah Tetsuya kembali memerah.

Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah memerah sang istri dan berbisik seduktif, "Tiga jam lagi hari kita berdua akan merayakan hari pernikahan kita, Tetsuya."

Dengan pandangan Horror Tetsuya segera melirik ke arah jam dinding klasik di ruangan tersebut. Ah. Percuma ia menolak dalam hal percintaan terhadap suaminya tersebut. Akashi baru saja telah berbicara hal mutlak.

'Baik. Seijuurou-kun telah menambah dua masalah. Kesebelas, mempermainkanku dengan vibratornya. Dua belas, menyuruhku tidur tanpa busana.'

.

Pukul 00.05 tanggal 15 April.

Kesalahannya yang berikutnya.

Ketiga belas, menciumnya dengan kasar.

Keempat belas, Menggigit setiap celah kulitnya.

Kelima belas, pemberlakuan _blow job_ padanya.

Keenam belas, _BDSM_ ikut serta didalamnya.

Ketujuh belas, menggigit kedua _nipple_ dengan kasar.

Kedelapan belas, tidak hanya dua ronde yang dilakukan.

Tapi kini adalah karena perayaan pernikahan mereka Yang ke-s2. Baiklah, karena telah terlanjur apa boleh buat? Ia akan mengikuti permainan yang telah diatur Akashi sampai suaminya itu merasa puas.

Akashi menyeringai. Seakan tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Tetsuya, "Tapi sayangnya aku tidak akan merasa puas, Tetsuya."

"E-eh?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FIN**_

_**#**_**DITIMPUKPAKESWALLOW(?)**

(Rumah author kena demo)

Waaaa …

Sekarang tanggal berapa? Masih 15 April bukan? *ditabok* maaf minna-san saya telatnya lamaaaa banget. Uh, jadi ntar kena marah emperor dah *kena death glare Akashi*

Sebenarnya ketika tgl 15 April Aku udah ada idenya. Tapia duh gusti tugas itu bagaikan benalu demen banget nempel sama saya *mewek. Uh, Happy AkaKuro week aka deh ya ^^)/ innocent

Maaf juga karena tidak terlalu fokus kepada kesua anak merek, Sou dan Sei. Karena disini memang difokuskan untuk AkaKuro. Mungkin untuk cerita yg fokus terhadap kedua anaknya lain kali saja~

Yosh, gak bakal banyak bacot(?)

**Review Kudasai?^^**


End file.
